Hinata gets the guts to ask Naruto out
by ThtAsianGuy
Summary: My second fanfic! yahoo. It's not something I would usually write about. But I'll make it work. I was never a big fan of the Naruto/Hinata relationship. But I wrote about it. I hope you read it, Strati65. Please review!


Hinata gets the guts to ask Naruto out

Hinata gets the guts to ask Naruto out

Naruto was walking along looking for something to do. He then noticed someone, or something, following him. All he knows is that whatever is following him had blue hair. Now who could that be? "Hinata you can come out." Naruto said. Hinata slowly came out of an alley. "Hello Naruto." She bowed. "Hey, what are you doing?" "I uh… am … just… ya know." she stuttered. "Okay?" Naruto started to walk away. "Wait!" Hinata yelled. "What's up?" Naruto stopped and asked. "I…wanted to know if you what to eat dinner?!" she said, quickly. "Uh… don't you have a home you can eat at?" Naruto said, as nicely as he could. She almost blacked out. "No, no, no! Sure, I'll eat with you." She fainted.

When she finally woke up, there was a note on her chest. It said, "I'll meet you at your house at eight o clock. From, Naruto." She still carries that message today. That night, she got in her best gown and need her hair in the best way she could. In her eyes, she thought she looked good. It was about 9:30 when the doorbell rang. ding dong _NARUTO!_ She screamed in her head. She rushed to the door and opened it with a rush. She immediately frowned. Naruto was sweaty, and I mean sweaty. He was wearing the same jumpsuit he wears everyday, only this one had a couple of holes and plenty of stains. "Hi Hinata! You look great!" She smiled a bit. "Thanks, and uh… you too." He looked at himself. "Sorry, I trained a bit before I got here. I might smell a bit." _A BIT!! Whatever!!_ She thought in her head. "Okay, let's go." Hinata said, a little discouraged.

They started walking down the street. "So… why were you training so late at night?" Hinata asked. "Well I've got keep training a little, until Pervy Sage got back to train me." Hinata nodded. _He's so dedicated. _She was thinking in her head. "We're here!" Naruto said. Hinata looked up, and saw the ramen shop that Naruto went to all the time. She sighed. _I was hoping a place more… romantic._

Hinata was amazed how many bowls of ramen Naruto could eat in thirty minutes. She barely touched hers. "So… do you have any hobbies?" Hinata finally asked. Naruto stopped. "Eating ramen, training." He went back to eating. "Oh…" Hinata went back to silence. Suddenly a person jumped right in between them. "What are you guys doing?!" said an excited Kiba.

"The real question is, what are you doing here?" said Naruto, a little annoyed. "Late night snack. Hey Hinata," Kiba got really close to her face, "You want to leave this loser, and come with me." Hinata backed away from him. "No thanks." Kiba came closer. "Come on, let's get." Naruto stood up. "She said no!" said Naruto. "Shut up," Kiba turned to Hinata, "I'm not asking anymore. _Let's go!_" But then, Naruto grabbed Kiba and throw him about… 10 yards (FIRST DOWN!). "Grr… you'll pay for that!" Kiba said. Naruto jumped out. "Bring it on!" Kiba rushed forward and took a slash at him. Naruto jumped up and tried to drop kick him. Kiba grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him into the nearby building. Naruto stood up slowly, and smiled. "Is that all you've got?" Kiba growled and howled. "You're finished." Kiba said. Suddenly at his side, was Akumaru.

"You ready, Akumaru!" Kiba said. The little dog barked and poofed into dust. He transformed into Kiba. "FANG OVER FANG!!" They started spinning like torpedoes. They rushed toward Naruto. He pulled out two kunai. He blocked away their attacks if they got near. From Hinata's point of view, you couldn't even see Naruto. She was a little confused. They were fighting over her. Then she sorta liked it. But she had to stop them. "Byakugan!" She rushed with her eyes in her fury state. She hit Kiba's, Naruto's, and even Akumaru's chakra points. Everyone sat down. "You know what, forget you guys." Kiba said, and walked off with Akumaru.

Naruto walked Hinata home. "Well, sorry things got… you know." Naruto was saying. "It's all right. Well… good bye." Hinata said, and was about to walk inside, when Naruto grabbed her and gave her a hug. "BYE!" Naruto jumped off. Hinata stood there all night, smiling.


End file.
